


When I'm With You

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Starfleet, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Friendship, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Missed Call, Modern Era, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Voicemail, Waiting Rooms, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: The nervous babble was a far cry from the confident, sarcastic man I was used to bantering with. That was the first thing that struck me.The second was the fact that he was gonna ask her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU based on a really vivid dream I had the other night. Title is from "When I'm With You" by Ben Rector, which basically summed up this story perfectly.

My office door slammed shut, I waited five seconds . . . then I leaned back in the chair, letting out a deep sigh and rubbing my face. It was only 10:45 and already I'd had some insanely tedious patients with imaginary ailments, and each of them had demanded I prescribe more than bedrest. 

The lady who had just stormed out of my room had a simple insect bite which required no treatment but to leave it alone, however she seemed to think that it was the beginning of a disease of smallpox proportions and was adamant I send her for all manner of tests and treatments. When I politely declined she became outraged, threatening me with her lawyer and a complaint to my boss.

Not that I was worried, I knew Doctor McCoy would defend me. Aside from being one of my closest friends Len was an amazing doctor and he would know that I was in the right.

Speaking of the devil, I checked my phone and saw a missed call and a voicemail from him. I frowned; why was he calling me when he knew I was working? And on his day off?

I quickly dialled and the monotonous woman introduced the message before it was played:

_"Hi Anna, it's Len, uh, you know that obviously, but uhh, anyway I'm gonna . . . I just . . . I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna see her and I'm gonna ask her I know it's soon and she deserves far more than me but I just can't live without her and I . . . well I was calling hoping that you'd talk me out of it but you haven't answered so I guess I'll have to do it . . . I . . . anyway I uhh... I guess I'll see you later... bye"_

I sat stunned for a second before replaying the message once, twice. The voice in the messages sure sounded like Len, but the nervous babble was a far cry from the confident, sarcastic man I was used to bantering with. That was the first thing that struck me.

The second was the fact that he was _gonna ask her_.

Don't get me wrong, I was behind my friend 100% and I'd back him up through anything but he was right; it was soon. He'd known this girl for about a year, only been dating her for nine months, and already he wanted to propose? I had total confidence in their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend; they clearly loved each other and I had never seen Len this happy. The horrors he'd seen while serving as a doctor in the army and the bitter divorce from his ex-wife that had immediately followed had all but destroyed his faith in humanity and he'd fallen into a bit of a funk. 

But then he met Sophie, this amazing girl who'd shown him love and compassion, bringing him out of the darkness when Jim and I could not - which is why I didn't want him to ruin everything by jumping the gun. Not that I thought she'd leave him, no they were clearly devoted to each other, but it would sure make things awkward if she said no. 

As my fingers were about to dial Len's number there was a knock on the door and the receptionist poked her head in. 

"Your next patient is here," she announced with a glare, opening the door further to reveal an elderly gentleman.

I quietly sighed and put my phone in my pocket. Unfortunately, Len would have to wait.

"Come in and sit down, sir. What can I do for you today?"

...  

It's just typical, isn't it? The one day you need to make a phone call is the day you get back to back difficult patients who all run over, causing you to cancel your lunch break in an attempt to get through them all. 

Still, _eventually_ , five o'clock rolled around and it was all I could do to not shove my current patient out the door. Finally, we were finished and she strolled out; I was already grabbing my things together before the door clicked shut. I needed to phone Len, but I didn't want to do it here - knowing my luck they'd find me more work to do.

I pulled my coat on and slung my bag on my shoulder, though not necessarily in that order, as I purposefully strode out into the waiting room, where I tripped over someone's outstretched leg. Who the hell was in the waiting room? We were supposed to be closed!

Strong arms caught me before I could fall and when I turned to give an earful to whoever was here after hours I was met with the disarming grin of Jim Kirk, my other best friend.

"Hey, where were you? I've been waiting ages," 

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, leading him through the exit.

"It's been nonstop hypochondriacs all day, all thinking they know better than me, and all taking way longer than their allocated fifteen minutes. I barely got out alive, and then YOU almost killed me in the waiting room," I smirked so he knew I was joking.

He had the decency to blush, "My bad, but I had to sit round the corner cause your receptionist hates me, and anyway it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been running, what's the hurry anyway?"

I gasped, almost smacking my forehead for forgetting as I quickly whipped my phone out, "Len!" 

Jim frowned in confusion and concern, "Len? What about Len?"

"He was gonna propose!" I announced, listening to the dial tone and waiting for Len to pick up.

"Wait, he . . . what!?" Jim spluttered as Len answered.

 _"Hey_ - _"_

"Len, it's me. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't called all day I have not had a second to stop but look; I know you love her and-"

 _"Anna_... _"_

"- I know she means the world to you-"

 _"Anna_... _"_

"-but you were right it is soon, and I don't want you to get hurt and-"

 _"ANNA"_ Len finally broke through to me.

I paused, stunned, "Yes?"

_"She said yes,"_

"She... what?" My mind refused to keep up with the sudden turn in the conversation. Jim stood before me looking bewildered.

 _"She said yes,"_ Len repeated, and this time I could hear the grin in his voice.

"She said yes?" I asked quietly, a smile creeping onto my face.

 _"I said yes!"_ Sophie called through the phone before laughing, and soon so was I.

"She said yes!" I cried at Jim, whose face split into a huge grin.

"She said yes!" Jim cheered too.

I could hear Len chuckling on the other end of the line, _"Is that Kirk?"_

"Yes!" I put the phone on speaker and held it between us, "Yeah Kirk's here! Oh my god Len, we're so happy for you!"

"Way to go, Bones! Knew you could do it!" Jim congratulated, using Len's old army nickname.

Len laughed, _"Thanks guys! And you know Anna I'm glad you didn't pick up,"_

I felt a bit bad, knowing that if I had picked up I would have deprived Len of this moment, "Well, all I would have done was advise you, you still would have done it!"

Jim, sensing my guilt, threw an arm around my shoulders. 

_"That's true!"_ Len agreed, and I laughed.

"Ahh, I'm so happy for you guys, this is amazing!" I gushed, relieved.

I was stood in the middle of the park, people were staring because of the commotion, I was exhausted from work, starving from not eating, but I had a huge grin on my face.

Len was happy.


End file.
